


Loki is enough

by GonnaWriteSomething



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Loki (Marvel), Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Temporarily Female Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaWriteSomething/pseuds/GonnaWriteSomething
Summary: Tony meets a beautiful woman in a bar who just happens to be Loki. He still takes her home.Note: Loki is female for part of this story, but it's not an F/M story.





	Loki is enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, and it hasn't been beta'd so sorry for any weird capitalisation, strange punctuation, or auto corrected words.  
> It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, so I might revisit it later and do some editing, but for now, I just want to get it out there. 
> 
> This is set in some ambiguous time where only the first Avengers movie ever happened. 
> 
> And sorry if the pronouns are confusing in this. Loki is female for a part of the story and even though Tony knows it's him, I went with female pronouns when he was female, but I may have slipped up somewhere. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!

Tony didn't often go to the little English pub he was currently sitting in. He was known to frequent more high class places than that. But every once in a while, he just wanted to sit back in a corner booth with a scotch and relax, something he couldn't do in his usual haunts. He was wearing glasses and a cap, but he was pretty sure at least the waitress knew who he was. She'd been throwing him coy looks ever since he came in and he was just tipsy enough to consider taking her home.  
Just as he was about to call her over, he felt a body slide up next to him in the booth and he froze. He had to be tispier than he thought if he hadn't even noticed anyone approaching. He quickly forced himself to unfreeze and turned to his new companion with a well practiced smile.  
"I'm sorry, but I was just about to leave.."  
And he inadvertently froze again as he stared into a pair of eyes in a shade of green he had only ever seen on one person.  
As he let his eyes drift over the person in front of him, it became clear that it wasn't Loki though. The woman in front of him had a slender body which was wrapped in a classy black dress. A green scarf was wrapped around the woman's pale neck, and long black hair cascaded artfully over her shoulder.  
Tony's eyes were drawn back to her face when she started to speak again.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She leaned in slightly and Tony couldn't stop his body from stiffening when her breast pressed against his arm. Those green eyes were uncomfortably close and Tony swallowed hard. He wasn't completely sure how, but the woman in front of him was Loki. He'd been fooled at first, but the lilt of her voice, the intensity of those eyes, the graceful way she moved... It all screamed Loki.  
He didn't know what Loki's plan was here, but if Loki wanted to play... Well, Tony had been playing this game since he learned to walk.  
"Oh, never mind", he purred. "Now that I have such lovely company, how could I leave?" He let his hand land lightly on Loki's thigh, high enough to be provocative. His reward was a sudden gleam in Loki's eyes and a soft breathy laugh.  
The woman reached out her hand, forcing Tony to let go of her thigh to shake it.  
"I'm Lorelai", she said and Tony made sure to commit the name to memory. If he wanted to know what Loki was up to, he couldn't let on that he was aware that it was him.  
"A pleasure", he responded. "My name is Tony."  
"Well, Tony", Loki said in a low voice, forcing Tony to lean in to hear clearly. "You should know that I am not one for excessive smalltalk."  
This time it was Loki who placed a hand on Tony's thigh. He leaned in and purred directly into Tony's ear, making him shiver slightly. "I'd much rather go straight for the main course, as it were."  
If Loki's plan hadn't been clear before, it was practically written on his forehead in bright green marker now. Tony had a split second to think about his choices, but there was really only one thing that made sense. He had to give Loki what he wanted in order to find out what the endgame was. And he still had the edge of knowing Loki's identity. Hopefully it would be enough.  
He let a well practiced smile play across his lips and replied, "My place or yours?"

He took her to Avengers Tower. He knew the other avengers would probably have something to say about that, but Tony didn't think it would matter much in the end. Loki hadn't done anything seriously evil in a while. He seemed to mostly enjoy messing with the avengers, and particularly his brother. Still, he was pretty sure the other avengers wouldn't agree that this was the best course of action, so he didn't bother telling anyone what he was up to.  
It had absolutely nothing to do with the many fantasies involving a certain god that Tony had indulged in over the past couple of months. Absolutely norhing.  
Loki did a good job of pretending to be awed by the tower and Tony played his part of the millionaire playboy to perfection. But pretty soon they were in the elevator, headed for Tony's private floors, and the atmosphere turned hot and heavy again. They didn't say much as they stumbled out of the elevator towards the bedroom. Clothes were shed along the way, a shoe here, Loki's green scarf there, until they were both naked and panting on Tony's king sized bed. Tony ended up on top and started kissing a line down Loki's neck.  
But despite the warm body writhing under him, Tony found it hard to work up any excitement. It wasn't that the woman wasn't beautiful. Because she was, probably the most beautiful woman he had ever taken to bed. It was just.. When he'd imagined this, he hadn't imagined a firm pair of boobs pressed against his chest. And he hadn't imagined full, soft lips meeting his when they kissed.  
The woman beneath him was lovely. She was perfect in every way, and yet, it wasn't what he wanted at all.  
In a snap decision he paused his movements and leaned back slightly, so he could look into Loki's eyes.  
"Hey Lo", he murmured softly, as Loki looked up at him with a coy expression.  
"This is really nice and all, but do you know what I would prefer?"  
Loki just shook his head and continued to writhe beneath him in an attempt to get him to continue what he'd been doing. Tony stroked a strand of hair back from Loki's face and contemplated his next move. He was well aware that revealing his knowledge of who Loki was might get him thrown out a window. It was also quite possible that this was just a scheme to get into the tower and the god would lose all interest once his plot had been revealed. And yet, having sex with Loki in this form felt wrong on a level he couldn't even begin to explain.  
So, he took a deep breath, brushed his lips against the lobe of Loki's ear and whispered, "usually, I would love this form, but when it's you, I much prefer the male version".  
For a moment everything went still. Tony barely dared to breathe as he waited for Loki's reaction.  
When it finally came, it was not what Tony was expecting at all. Not with a bang, but with a whimper, so to speak.  
Loki simply let out a heavy sigh and from one moment to the next, the boobs between them melted away and when Tony pulled back to look down at the person beneath him, Loki's real face was looking back at him.  
"When did you know?" he asked, expression strangely rueful.  
"Since the moment I saw you really," Tony replied with a shrug. He slowly sat back up and moved away slightly from the other man. The hot and heavy atmosphere from before seemed to have disappeared, and it felt wrong to stay so closely pressed up against Loki's body when he no longer seemed interested.  
As if to confirm his suspicions, that the god wasn't interested now that he'd been caught out, Loki got out of the bed. With a flick of his hand, he was dressed and heading towards the door. Tony tried to not let that get to him, but it still stung.  
"Hey, I'm insulted," he said, trying to muster up some levity, but suspecting that he wasn't quite getting there. "Don't I at least get a pity fuck?"  
As he talked, he sprawled out on the bed, giving Loki his best come-hither-look. The God stopped and threw him a smile over his shoulder, and for a moment Tony thought he had changed his mind. But his eyes were cold and hard as he said, "very funny Stark. Do you care to tell me how you did it?"  
Despite the god's cold demeanor, Tony couldn't help but shiver as he was held by that piercing look. True to form, he didn't show it outwardly though.  
"Did what?" he asked casually.  
"How did you see through my disguise? Did you finally figure out how to counter magic with technology? Knowing you, I would have thought you'd brag about it."  
Tony was shaking his head before Loki had even finished speaking. "Nope, nothing like that. I'm just that brilliant I guess." Loki rolled his eyes at him. And that really had no business being as hot as it was. Come to think of it, it didn't really matter what Loki did, now that he was back in his own body, it all made Tony squirm uncomfortably in his clothes. Or, well, in his sheet.  
"Oh yes, the brilliant mind of Tony Stark. Did you tell SHIELD about it yet, or was this just for your own entertainment?"  
And now Tony was confused, because what the hell?  
"What the hell? What are you talking about?"  
Something flashed in Loki's eyes and he took a few threatening steps back towards the bed. "Your little machine Stark. Whatever it is that helped you see through my disguise." Loki practically snarled the words at him. "I'm sure now that you've had your fun with it, SHIELD won't be far behind."  
"There is no machine," Tony said slowly, trying to sound as sincere as possible.  
"I just... Figured it out." at Loki's disdainful scoff, he smiled weakly and got out of the bed, "I don't know what to say Lokes, I know you pretty well by now. And you weren't really pretending to be someone else, were you?" As he spoke he reached for Loki and put a careful hand on his arm. The God refused to meet his eyes, but he wasn't moving away either so Tony counted that as a win.  
"Sure, the physical disguise was flawless. Had I seen a picture, I wouldn't have known it was you." Tony just continued talking and slowly but surely, let his arms slide around Loki's shoulders. "But the way you talk, and the way you move? You didn't even try. I'm mostly curious to know how you expect me to not know it was you." He finally had his arm fully wrapped around the God, and he could feel Loki leaning into him. Not much, but just enough that he could tell. The leather clothes he wore felt uncomfortsbky squeaky against Tony's naked skin, but he didn't let that bother him. He had a feeling that the God really needed a hug, so he just went for it.  
For a moment, they just stood there in silence, Tony awkwardly hugging the taller man as he looked out the window. Just as Tony started to think Loki would just decide he needed to be thrown out a window after all, the god spoke.  
"No one else has ever noticed before." With a sigh he leaned more comfortably into Tony's embrace and let his head fall onto his shoulder.  
"I've used that disguise countless times in Asgard. Not a single person has recognized me." He laughed bitterly. "Thor really enjoyed the company of Lorelai whenever she came to visit."  
Tony shuddered at the thoughts that brought to mind. "I really hope you don't mean that in the biblical sense, because I do not need those images in my head."  
Loki let out a soft laugh.  
"Don't worry, Lorelai was never interested in his advances, much to the disappointment of Odin. He'd have loved to see Thor with such a lovely wife."  
Tony didn't know what to say to that. Loki's family situation was even more fucked up than his own, and that was saying something.  
"Well, like I said. I prefer Loki to Lorelai."  
Loki finally met his eyes, a hopeful expression playing over his face.  
"Yeah?"  
Tony nodded and pulled Loki closer. "Yeah", he answered. "Come back to bed? I believe we weren't quite finished yet."  
Tony held his breath. Loki had been uncharacteristically open with him for the past few minutes, but he still didn't know what the god's endgame was here.  
Loki looked conflicted for a moment, but then he melted into Tony's arms, which had Tony's arch reactor melting just a little.  
"Well, if you insist", Loki replied in what was probably ment to sound dismissive, but came out more fond than anything else.  
In the blink of an eye, Tony found himself back on the bed with a very naked, very male Loki on top of him.

Many hours later, when they were both sated and lay curled together on the bed, Tony mustered up the courage to ask, "So what was the plan here?"  
Loki looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
"Was this a plot to get into the tower? Were you planning a long con, or what?"  
When Loki answered his voice was dismissive, but the way he let his eyes slide away from Tony's spoke louder than his words. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I saw you in that bar and figured it was as good an opportunity as any."  
With the god's eyes turned away, Tony allowed himself a small, fond smile. He would probably never get Loki to admit it, but he had a sneaking suspicion that there had been no plan at all.  
"Let me rephrase the question then. Did you ever plan to let me know it was you?"  
Once again, Loki's body spoke for him as a light blush dusted his cheeks and neck. When he replied, it was with far more sincerity than Tony had expected.  
"I thought it would be easier as Lorelai... To get close, to spend a night in your bed. I never thought Loki would be of interest to you."  
Tony felt a warmth spreading through his chest at the confession and he pulled Loki into a tight hug.  
"And now? What do you think now?"  
Tony couldn't see Loki's face, but he could still hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "it would seem that Loki is enough after all."


End file.
